1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fuel systems and vaporizing devices therein for internal combustion engines and more particularly to fuel gas generators and controls therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fuel systems for internal combustion engines have generally used carburetors in which gasoline is sprayed into a stream of air and divided into a series of fine droplets approaching vaporization and conveyed to the point of combustion. Several attempts to improve vaporization may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,110,482, 2,585,171, 2,285,905 and 2,272,341.
Prior art devices for generating and controlling hot fuel gases are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,968,775, 4,112,889, 4,023,538, 4,050,419, 4,114,566, 4,145,998 and 4,197,819.
The present invention discloses a new form of heat exchanger in which an increased tortuous passageway for the liquid hydrycarbon and water being converted into the hot fuel gas is disclosed along with an improved control means which is responsive to inlet manifold pressure which results in the efficient generation of a satisfactory hot fuel gas for an internal combustion engine and the practical control thereof which has heretofore been difficult in prior art devices.
The present invention simultaneously vaporizes the liquid fuel and water at a high temperature in a heat exchanger in the exhaust manifold of the engine so that the fuel mixture in its heated gaseous state achieves practically complete combustion in the internal combustion engine due to the spacing of the hydrocarbon molecules resulting from the heat and the presence of the superheated steam in the hot fuel gas.